Horror of a highschool
by Cassy the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic has been sent of to a Hero academy but as the bottom of class and the victim of torture will he make it out alive? REWRITE! Yoai/Rape
1. Chapter 1

Sonic didn't know what to expect and certainly not the horrible tortures which he was about to endure withing the walls of the Academy. but looking at it's steel gate and redbrick walls with bars on all the windows he knew it was something he did not want to be linked to. The uniform was horrible too. The black pants, white shirt and school emblem vest and tie (for which he was very glad it was a clip on) how on Mobius did he end up here? The Car stopped at the main entrance. He was scared, imagine being 5 years old and being separated from everything you've ever known that was his current situation and he wanted nothing more than to be back home right now. .

"Sonic," his father snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up.

"Yes dad?" he asked trying not to let his fear come out.

"I know it's scary being away from home for the first time but you'll do fine." he slowly nodded clutching on to his heavy suitcase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They made their way to the main office where a yellow cat with blue eyes greeted them.

"Jules Ricco, it has been a while and this is Olgilvie?" She asked. The younger Hedgehog nodded slowly.

"But I prefer Sonic thank you." He told her. She smiled and nodded.

"Allow me to give you a tour." She led them to an empty gymnasium. "This is our training room where our coach will train young Sonic in the ways of heroic battle situation management. This is also where physical education takes place." She then led the pair to a class room with a glass dome ceiling. "This is the prophecy room. Where it will be predicted if you will become a legendary hero or not." She led them to room after room describing each as they went. "this is the blah blah blah here you will do so and so" this carried on for hours. Finally the tour ended at the dorms and the cat left Jules and his son alone.

"You're going to be a hero now Sonic..." Jules told his son. Sonic frowned.

"Why can't I just stay and go to school with Scourge and Shadow?" Jules sighed.

"You're special Sonic, You have hidden powers within you. They will show themselves to you in time."

"But Dad..."

"Yes?"

"I don't want to leave home. I want to stay with you and mom and Scourge and Shadow and...I just want to stay home." Sonic sobbed quietly. Jules hugged him.

"Hey...don't cry Sonic. This will all be over in a blink then you'll come home a hero and save millions of people. They'll chant your praises,"

"But I..."

"I know you don't want to leave home Sonic, I want you to stay home as well...but this is a great opportunity for you. This is the best hero academy on Mobius." Jules looked at his young son. Even In the uniform with the black pants having a white stripe along the side the shirt having tiny ivory buttons that blended in with the snow white of the fabric. The black vest with white stitching alone the edges and black buttons rimmed in a snow shade, The emblem of a sword shield encircled by a flame visible on the left side. The black tie also with white stitching framing up to soft peach cheeks and glittering emerald eyes. Blue fur framing the rest. On the child's feet were red and white sneakers designed to allow the Hedgehog to move at amazing speeds. Jules hugged him tightly again. "I'm proud of you to make it this far Sonic."

"Thanks dad..."

"I'm going to have to go now... know that Your mother, brothers and I all love you and can't wait until you come home our hero."

"I won't make you wait long dad."

"That's my boy"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shortly after that with a few more words of affection his father left, slowly Sonic walked in. Looking around he saw 2 four poster beds lined with black and white covers. There was a wardrobe and chest of drawers. Off to the left side of the room was an on suite complete with a walk in glass door shower and a jet styled soaker-tub. After exploring the bathroom Sonic turned back to the bedroom where someone he believed to be his roommate was sitting.

"So they finally got a roommate for me.," the chameleon who was sitting on one of the beds said, "My name is Espio what's yours?"

"Sonic," he answered shyly. Espio smirked. _You are going to be a lot of fun to play with aren't you Sonic-kun...._


	2. Chapter 2

Caution contains Yoai & Rape (or at least the starting of it) No like no read and most certainly **DO NOT FLAME!**

Weeks passed and it didn't take long for Sonic to realize he was much further behind than the others were. "I can't do this anymore!" He exclaimed after another long day of training. He had bruises on his shoulders and back. He wasn't the best at fighting. Then the academics were hell. His marks were barely passing if they were passing at all. There was only one person who would help the young 7 year old and he wasn't doing it for Sonic's benefit.

"What can't you do anymore Yuuyou-kun?" Espio asked using a nickname for the hedgehog.

"This school, Espio! I can't take it! Everyone hates me and I can't fight at all!" With this he promptly broke into tears. Espio smirked slightly wrapping his arms around the weeping child.

"I'll help you Sonic, but first I want you to do something for me"

"I'll do anything," Sonic told him

"Good," Was the last thing Espio said before their lips met, Sonic pulled back moving away from the reptile.

"Espio what are you doing?!" He asked trembling as he was pinned up against the wall. Espio began nipping slightly at Sonic's neck in a way the Hedgehog did not want. He tried to push Espio away put was no match for the teen's strength.

"You'll like this Sonic, Now hold still." Sonic didn't have much of a choice and nearly screamed as he was chained to the bedposts. Espio than ran his hand to a certain place between Sonic's legs. The hedgehog grew harder at the unwanted touch. He tried squirming to get free but it only made the chains cut into his wrists and ankles. Espio laughed at his attempts to get free. "Don't fight Sonic it'll only make things worse." Espio told him kissing him again. Sonic was determined not to give Espio entrance to his mouth but a squeeze between his legs made Sonic gasp giving the chameleon a chance to enter. Tears steamed down Sonic's cheeks at the taste, he nearly gagged. The worst part was he knew this was only the beginning this would be getting much, much worse. In fear he closed his eyes. He felt a tug at his shoulders as his vest was pulled off. His shirt was next the buttons popping off and hitting the wall and floor. Next his shoes and socks. When a hand reached to pull off his pants however Sonic burst back to life. He struggled to pull his wrists from their shackles, Screaming and shouting as loud as he could. SMACK! A fist made contact with his cheek and a metallic taste invaded his mouth. "Shut up!" Espio growled stuffing a rag into Sonic's mouth and tying it in place. Sonic cried as he became aware of how serious this situation was.

"Mptho Maph!" He pleaded though the words came out as unintelligible mutters. Espio pulled his own uniform off revealing everything before Sonic's eyes. The gag that had been placed seconds before was removed and before Sonic could let out a protest Espio kissed him again. As soon as the kiss ended, something else was placed near Sonic's mouth.

"Suck Me," Espio ordered. Sonic shook his head in a clear "no" Espio did not listen and pushed into Sonic's mouth nearly choking him. Sonic tried pulling his head away to get Espio's dick out of his mouth. It was no use. He had only one choice and as he prayed someone would burst in and save him, he began to do as Espio ordered. Espio's breathing grew less orderly and more labored, out of rhythm. He was moaning and grunting while Sonic was wishing it would end. Eventually Espio came and forced Sonic to swallow it. He gagged at the taste knowing it would stay etched into his memory. Espio then lined himself up with Sonic's entrance. Sonic struggled to move away and tears trickled down his face when he realized he could not.

"Espio stop please!" He begged his words ignored as the reptile pushed into him causing him to scream in pain. Espio didn't allow him to adjust before thrusting again deeper. More screams as agony pounded through his body. As Espio push all the way inside him Sonic heard something rip and blood began pouring from his opening. Espio didn't care he just continued his fucking while Sonic continued to scream occasionally Espio would punch him and order him to shut the fuck up causing more blood to pour into his mouth. Eventually it proved too much to bare and the young hedgehog passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic cried himself to sleep that night. Praying that this was all a dream and he'd wake up back home. Opening his eyes, he realized that wasn't true. Espio was laying next to him the chameleon's arms latched over Sonic's chest. As if hearing the child's breathing increase Espio's eyes opened. Sonic froze feeling a cold tongue slide up his neck and check kissing it softly before approaching his ear.

"That was the best sex I've ever had, I was going to kill you but I think I'll keep you as my little sex slave." Espio whispered. Sonic trashed trying to get away. Espio laughed at his attempts. "You know what? I'm in the mood for a little more," Sonic whimpered as he was once again chained to the bedposts. He closed his eyes as if it would make everything disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Hedgehog?" A voice called. Sonic's ears shot up.

"Uh yes?" He asked as his teacher Gave him a look.

"I asked you what the books Oliver Twist, Great Expectations and a Christmas Carol had in common."

"They have the same author right?"

"Correct...next time I would appreciate you not falling asleep to learn the material."

"Yes Mrs. Prower." Sonic told her as she went on babbling about some famous dead person. Sonic was trying not to think about what was coming tonight, he could feel every unwanted touch every painful thrust every nauseating kiss. His wrists were scarred from the chains cutting into them. The bell rang and Sonic made his way out of class dreading every second of going back to Espio...


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic's POV

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and every night Espio would force himself upon me, I can't begin to explain how much it hurt, there was no pleasure here for me and to think my first time was supposed to be enjoyable. Every measurement of pain I felt seemed to build up creating a kind of fire inside me. Until I couldn't take it any more.

"GET YOUR SLIMY HANDS OFF OF ME!" I shouted as an eruption expelled from my body throwing everything away from me...I'd just preformed my first chaos blast.

Cliff hanger! Review if you wanna know what happens next!


	5. Chapter 5

3 days later

Sonic's POV

If the academy was hell I' just sunk lower, I'm stuck here in basically a prison cell in the basement. They say I have to think about what I did and I have but of course they don't ask my story...

Flashback  
Pain borrowed into my soul ebbing away at my inner being I remember thinking just let me die  
End of Flashback

I'm scared....I wouldn't put it past the people here to kill me, what they're trying to do now I guess making me experience a chaos blast.

Flashback  
Pain ripped through my body obstacles blasting at me shards of metal flying at me feelin it hit and rip into my body my lungs are in agony with every scream I made  
End of Flashback

I'll get out of here one day....I close my eyes my battered body unable to take it anymore my blood falling from a cut in my forehead is the only thing I can feel as the deep darkness of the cell is brought into my subconscious

* * *

Very short but a lot's been going on, hope you liked it don't forget to review


	6. Chapter 6

7 years later...

"Although the past can not be destroyed or changed it can be forgotten" Shadow told me as I told him my story now that I was home again.

"I don't think I can forget Shadow...it was hell for me."

"I'm quite sure it was, one horror of a high school but life has not just been hard on you little brother. Times are changing and I don't know how or why but something is horribly wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Mobius is in danger perhaps from our own kin... we have to stop this war before it begins." Evil laughter broke out from a corner.

"I hate to break the news precious but the wars already begun." Shadow and I turned our attention to the corner blue eyes shone back from them a lit with the fire of insanity. The war had indeed begun.

The End

Now was that not a crazy ending or what? if I get at least 3 people to tell me to I'll write a sequel. Until then Sayonara peeps!


End file.
